


Muffin

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt picks up a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin

“Do you want to keep it?” Matt asked, trying not to look terribly excited about the prospect as he held up the scruffy looking white dog he had discovered tied up and abandoned near a Resyk Center.

Techie stared at the dog with wide eyes, the pupils focusing in and out on the animal as it hung in Matt’s grasp, tail wagging lazily as the dog stared at him. “Does she have a name?” he asked.

“Muffin,” Matt answered a little too quick. Not that he had been thinking about it at any rate.

He giggled at that, shaking his head. “Muffin?”

“What’s wrong with Muffin?”

“It’s cute.”

“I know.”

Techie reached out, gently taking the dog from Matt, cradling her in his arms. “Hi, Muffin! You want to live with us and Mira?” he asked, cooing at the dog. He laughed when she started to squirm and lick his face. “She likes me!”

“Who wouldn’t?” Matt smiled at the way Techie blushed and he stepped a little closer, kissing him on the temple.


End file.
